Merci pour les menottes
by Darness K. M
Summary: [ UA sans surnaturel ] Stiles n'a pas d'amis, ni de petite-amie, il n'est qu'un geek hyperactif. Mais un jour, il en a marre de ce Jackson Whittemore qui le prend toujours de haut et décide de se venger. Il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus surprenant, que son "plan" se déroule sans accroc ou ce qu'il se passe ensuite...
1. Partie 1

Tout commença par un plan idiot qui n'avait de plan que de nom. Même Stiles se rendait compte à quel point s'était idiot, alors c'est dire ! Et pourtant, chose inexplicable, il l'exécuta tout de même. Comme quoi, savoir qu'un plan est idiot, n'empêche pas de le faire quand même dans l'infime espoir qu'il marche.

Stiles attendit sagement, tapis dans l'ombre, même s'il n'y avait pas d'ombre et qu'il attendait simplement assis sur un banc que tout le monde soient sortis et qu'il ne reste plus que lui et Jackson. Jackson Whittemore, l'enfoiré beau gosse qui s'en prenait toujours à lui parce qu'il était la coqueluche du lycée alors que lui n'était qu'un geek, un caillou sur son chemin. Stiles avait décidé de prendre sa revanche, et en grande pompe ! Il profita du fait que Jackson, toujours en train de se pomponner comme la diva qu'il est, pour se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Une fois que ce fut fait, il arriva derrière lui et l'assomma avec un extincteur. Jackson perdit connaissance et se retrouva à terre. Stiles esquissa un sourire, en voilà un qui allait se réveiller avec une bosse et un bon mal de crâne. Il le traîna dans les douches où il installa une chaise et l'assit dessus complètement nu avant de l'attacher avec les menottes qu'il avait piqué à son père.

Il soupira doucement, croisant les bras, avant de constater son œuvre. C'était bien. Parfait. Un peu trop facile en fait, il n'avait pas cru que ce serait aussi facile, habituellement il y avait toujours quelque chose qui faisait foier ses plans alors quelque chose d'aussi simple... c'était étrange, mais tant mieux pour lui. Il prit une photo pour immortaliser la scène puis le laissa ainsi, se demandant quand est-ce que quelqu'un le trouverait et était presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir sa mine honteuse à ce moment-là.

O O O

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas. Reprenons depuis le début. Personne n'était venu dans les vestiaires vu que les entraînements étaient terminés, mais les parents Whittemore avaient bien remarqués l'absence de leur fils, étant du genre un peu protecteur, ils s'étaient vite inquiété, avaient appelés partout, alertant même le Sheriff, ils l'avaient finalement trouvé, attaché dans la douche du lycée, essayant de se défaire des menottes, en vain.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous au commissariat, le Sheriff plus que confus qu'on ait attaché leur fils avec ses menottes. Et là, Stiles en était sûr, il serait le premier accusé. Jackson savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans le vestiaire lorsqu'il avait été assommé et il avait accès aux menottes de son père...

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas qui a fais ça mais c'est forcément une des crapules que j'ai croisé aujourd'hui, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il me manquait des menottes... » Avait dit le Sheriff.

« Et bien vous avez intérêt à trouver qui c'est, celui qui a osé faire ça à mon fils ne restera pas impuni ! » S'était énervé le procureur, père de Jackson.

Stiles était dans son coin, appuyé à côté de la porte du Sheriff, bouche-bée. Il ne comprenait même pas comment ils n'envisageaient même pas une seule seconde que ça puisse être lui. C'est limite s'il n'avait pas envie de crier « Ehoh je suis là ! », c'était... vexant. Même si, en même temps, il était content de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, il savait que ça mettrait son père dans une mauvaise position.

O O O

Le lendemain, Jackson était déjà de retour au lycée comme si de rien était. Le bougre se portait comme un charme et personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Damnation, Stiles était encore plus en rogne, tout ça pour rien mis à part faire bosser son père ! Son père qui interrogeait en vain tout un tas de gens tour à tour, mais visiblement Stiles était le seul à détenir la vérité. Sinon pourquoi Jackson ne disait-il rien ? Il ne savait peut-être pas qu'il était dans le vestiaire à ce moment-là... ou peut-être lui aussi estimait qu'il n'avait pas assez de couilles pour faire ça. Il rongea son frein toute la journée.

Stiles était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on lui avait piqué son téléphone, peut-être un truc de famille entre le père qui ne remarque pas quand ses menottes disparaissent et le fils quand c'est son téléphone...

Il fut pris de court lorsque Jackson le bloqua dans les toilettes, avec un petit sourire. Oui, ce petit sourire qui donnait juste envie le décapiter. Et avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit, Stiles vit son téléphone dans sa main. Son cœur rata un battement, mais ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il pensait...

« Je savais que c'était toi. » Oh merde, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

« Pourtant j'avais mis un code ! » Jackson ricana doucement, comme s'il se délectait déjà de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Toujours se méfier de quelqu'un dont le meilleur ami est hacker... » Re-merde. Il avait légèrement oublié ce petit détail. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il improvise et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

« Écoute, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » Bien joué Stiles, quel répartie ! Il était vraiment foutu...

« Je comprends, Stilinski, tu bavais tellement sur mon corps, t'avais besoin de l'avoir entièrement en photo pour te branler devant, c'est ça ? » Stiles cligna des yeux. Quoi ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Cette histoire à dormir debout ! Jackson ne pensait pas du tout que c'était une vengeance contre lui mais plutôt une tentative désespéré d'avoir... une photo de lui nu ? Il le pensait gay, c'est ça ? Il savait que Jackson était nombriliste mais à ce point... ça dépassait l'entendement.

« Euh... écoute... je préférerais que ça reste entre nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Tenta Stiles en prenant un air gêné. Puis il sursauta lorsque Jackson le plaqua brutalement contre la porte, se léchant les lèvres et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Sérieusement, je commençais à désespérer que mes signaux t'atteignent.. mais je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de la sorte, Stiles. » Okay. Alors on se calme, Jackson était sans doute en train de lui faire une blague...

ça ne pouvait qu'être une blague. Jackson lui envoyait des signaux ? Ben voyons ! En le brutalisant et le traitant comme un sous-merde ? Mais bien sûr ! Qui fais ça ?! Ses lèvres ne s'avançaient pas vers lui. Non. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser, il allait... il était en train de l'embrasser. Jackson Whittemore était en train de l'embrasser ! D'accord. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller... maintenant !

Oh mon dieu, ces lèvres étaient tellement douces et il embrassait tellement bien ! Ce n'était pas humainement possible. S'il n'avait pas voulu répondre au baiser, maintenant il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour sa langue vienne doucement jouer avec la sienne, la caresser, la suçoter... Stiles soupira d'aise alors que son cœur dansait la lambada tellement il était aux anges.

Pourquoi diable se sentait-il ainsi lorsque Jackson l'embrassait ? Il était censé le détester ! Et pourtant, il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme s'il était en manque de ces lèvres qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Il était fichu. Complètement fichu ! D'une seconde à l'autre, Jackson allait le regarder de son air moqueur et condescendant, fier de l'avoir rendu accro à lui en quelques secondes...

« Je suis content de savoir que nos sentiments soient réciproque. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, faisant frisonner l'hyperactif avant de reprendre ses distances. Stiles cligna des yeux. Jackson était vraiment sérieux ?

Eh bien... vu la suite des événements, il semblerait. Jackson se promena avec lui dans le lycée main dans la main, il n'hésitait même pas à l'embrasser devant tout le monde, les gens étaient d'ailleurs choqués mais ça avait tendance à l'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Il découvrait peu à peu un Jackson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son regard, son sourire, la douceur quand il le touchait... ça le rendait tout chose. C'est comme si Jackson enlevait son masque de beau-gosse-qui-se-la-pête seulement avec lui.

O O O

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était devenu le petit-ami de la coqueluche du lycée, et pire encore, il en était arrivé à l'aimer. Il ne savait pas par quel mystère, peut-être ses attentions envers lui ou tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir sur lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus il se sentait attaché à lui, il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, le sentir contre lui, et quand il n'était pas là, il se sentait seul. Il pensait à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait faire, et se sentait étreint par ce poids dans la poitrine qui le faisait cogiter.

Il avait beau savoir que c'était Jackson qui était tombé amoureux de lui en premier lieu, mais ça restait Jackson et lui Stiles. S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça ? S'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il en venait à se demander lui-même comment il pouvait croire à cette histoire si improbable ! Il l'assommait avec un extincteur, pour finir en couple avec lui ?! Ça n'avait pas de sens, franchement ! Qui croyait ça ?! À moins que ce soit juste le coup de l'extincteur qui le mettait dans cet état... ça expliquerait tout. Au moins, Jackson avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation à son père qui avait abandonné les charges, c'était déjà ça.

O O O

Deux semaines, c'est le temps qu'il attendit pour tenter le coup et redonner un coup d'extincteur à Jackson pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Au moins, s'il le jetait, il préférait que ce soit assez tôt, qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! » Hurla Jackson, furieux.

« J'essaie juste de te remettre l'esprit en place ! » Répondit Stiles, sur la défensive.

« L'esprit en place ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal !? » Jackson fronçait les sourcils, mécontent et voudrait bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Toi et moi ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! C'est juste pas possible, tu comprends ? On est trop différent ! Je comprends rien à toute cette histoire, d'accord ? Tu me prenais toujours de haut et j'ai décidé de me venger, je t'ai attaché et laissé là, nu, c'était parfait ! Et là monsieur arrive la bouche en cœur et m'annonce quoi ? Qu'il m'aime ! Rien que ça ! Qu'il m'envoie des signaux que personne n'aurait compris, même pas moi ! » Jackson le regardait avec des yeux ronds alors que Stiles commençait à pleurer à présent.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? » L'hyperactif renifla bruyamment.

« Bah maintenant si ! C'est pour ça que... que je préfère que ça s'arrête là... avant que tu me brises le cœur... » Le Whittemore esquissa un faible sourire et le prit dans ses bras pour lui caresser le dos et le consoler.

« Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te briser le cœur ni de te lâcher, Stiles. Je suis fou de toi, et si tu voulais te venger de moi... c'est sans doute que je l'avais bien mérité. Mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi, est-ce que tu vas vraiment gâcher tout ça, juste parce que tu doutes ? » Stiles fit une petite moue et cacha son visage contre sa nuque.

« Non... je suppose que non... »

Jackson sourit de nouveau et vint tendrement embrasser les lèvres de son petit-ami, le gardant contre lui. Le futur n'allait sans doute pas être tout rose mais ils arriveront peut-être à l'affronter ensemble, seul l'avenir et le temps le dira.

* * *

 **Voilà c'était la première partie de "Merci pour les menottes", je pense que ce sera en trois ou quatre parties.**

 **Au passage, je voudrais remercier mon petit-ami qui est une grande source d'inspiration ! ;)**


	2. Partie 2

**Alors vous aurez certainement des doutes durant cette partie mais oui, c'est bien du Stackson. Et oui, c'était prévu comme ça depuis le début.**

* * *

Un an avait passé. Et comble de la surprise, Stiles et Jackson étaient toujours ensemble. Personne n'y croyait même pas eux et pourtant... Ils étaient heureux ensemble et rien ne semblait les séparer. C'est donc au bout d'un an qu'ils emménagèrent ensemble dans un appartement payé par les bons soins des parents Whittemore, juste à côté de l'université où ils ont été pris tous les deux.

Jusque-là, tout va bien. Ils vivent le bonheur parfait, ayant repris confiance en eux. Stiles avait toujours eu un manque de confiance en lui à cause de son hyperactivité alors que Jackson c'était plus un manque d'amour. Stiles avait pu découvrir que Jackson n'était pas le vrai fils du procureur et que ses parents étaient morts, il avait beau savoir que c'était un accident, et que ses parents adoptifs l'aimaient comme leur propre fils, il l'avait toujours vécu comme un abandon. À présent, ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre, le temps leur montrant davantage à quel point ils étaient fais pour être ensemble.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour. Ça paraissait innocent, l'air de rien, personne n'aurait pu se douter une seule seconde de ce qui allait se passer. Stiles et Jackson venaient de faire l'amour passionnément, Stiles était à présent en train de soupirer d'aise dans les bras de son petit-ami.

« Dis-moi, Stiles, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'essayer avec une fille ? » Demanda brutalement Jackson.

« Eh bien... si, avant qu'on soit ensemble. Après je n'ai plus envisagé cette possibilité... » Stiles haussa doucement les épaules comme si c'était juste comme ça. « Et toi ? »

« Oh, voyons, Stiles... je suis sortis avec des filles avant toi, et ce n'était pas pour jouer aux cartes ! » Ricana doucement le Whittemore.

« Oh, comme c'est doux et attentionné de ta part de me le rappeler, Jackson... » Renifla Stiles, sarcastique.

« Mais tu sais bien que ce n'était rien comparé aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi... » Susurra le jeune homme. Stiles haussa un sourcil vers lui mais Jackson prenant son sourire charmeur, il fondit pour lui comme toujours. « Ce que je voulais savoir c'est si ça te tenterait un plan à trois... »

« Un plan à trois ? Avec une fille ? » Stiles le regardait surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de proposition, surtout en connaissant la possessivité de son amant.

« Oui, en fait, je me disais pourquoi pas avec Malia... » C'était la nouvelle amie de Stiles, il se l'était faite en arrivant à l'université. Il plissa quelques secondes le regard, réfléchissant à la proposition, c'est vrai que Malia était vraiment pas mal...

« D'accord, ça me tente bien d'essayer. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Je lui demanderais demain. »

Jackson sourit doucement et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le remettre contre lui pour s'endormir. La suite des choses risquait d'être croustillante.

O O O

Voilà deux semaines à présent que Stiles et Jackson avaient fais leur plan à trois avec Malia, ça avait été une super expérience, à n'en doute pas douter, Stiles avait pris son pied. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, il sentait un changement dans le comportement de Jackson, sans trop réussir à trouver quoi. Il était plus distant, plus dans la lune, il... demandait des nouvelles de Malia. Sans doute pour être poli ou parce qu'il l'aimait bien. En tout cas ça commençait à le préoccuper, avait-il fais quelque chose de mal ? Jackson lui en voulait pour quelque chose ? Dans ce cas, il lui suffisait de le dire, habituellement il ne s'en privait pas, c'est sans doute pour ça que leur couple avait duré aussi longtemps !

C'est en rentrant ce jour-là que Stiles se rendit compte de l'effroyable vérité. Il revenait à l'appartement après les cours et c'est là qu'il trouva son petit-ami, dans le couloir, en train de baiser Malia comme si c'était on ne peut plus normal.

« Déjà de retour ? » Demanda naturellement Jackson. Stiles cligna des yeux, mortifié.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » C'est ça. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, ou alors il faisait un horrible cauchemar.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Répondit par une autre question le Whittemore tout en rangeant enfin son bazar dans son pantalon.

« Tu... Tu te poses vraiment la question, putain ?! » C'était quoi ce foutu bordel ! Il retrouvait Jackson en train de baiser Malia contre un mur et celui-ci ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi il se mettait en colère. Il s'avança rageusement vers lui et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas volé.

O O O

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et Stiles se sentait comme qui dirait... au bord du gouffre. Ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins de ce qu'il en avait compris, c'est que Jackson pensait qu'ils formaient un couple à trois, Stiles-Malia-Jackson. Sauf qu'il était hors de question pour Stiles de partager Jackson, il lui avait dis de choisir entre lui et Malia.

Contre toute attente, il avait choisis Malia. Apparemment, elle pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner, un enfant, une famille... il pouvait construire quelque chose de « normal ». Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, après tout, qui était Stiles pour l'en empêcher ? Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de fulminer complétement. Comment il avait pu être aveugle à ce point ! Penser que quelqu'un d'aussi génial que Jackson resterait avec lui ! Enfin, génial si on enlève le côté totalement enfoiré, quand même.

Enfin, Jackson n'était pas un enfoiré finis puisqu'il lui permettait de restait là le temps qu'il finisse l'université. Bien sûr, rester là et les entendre dans la chambre d'à côté en train de baiser comme des bêtes ! Une véritable torture. Stiles devait envisagé de trouver une solution et vite... sauf que ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Il se sentait vide. Pas triste, juste vide, l'envie de rien.

O O O

Les jours étaient passés et Stiles s'était habitués à Malia dans leur appartement. Même si ce n'était plus celui de Stiles et Jackson mais celui de Jackson et Malia, il était le parasite, celui qui avait envahis le salon où les deux autres n'allaient plus, c'était plutôt devenus sa chambre que la salon tout compte fais.

Stiles ne retournait plus à l'université, pas moyen après cette humiliation, de toute façon il n'avait même plus l'envie d'étudier. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'un petit boulot qu'il avait trouvé, n'osant même pas raconter à son père ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait nul, humilié, blessé, trahis, perdu. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru cette dernière année s'était envolé en un claquement de doigt, comme quoi, la vie ne tient vraiment à rien... quelques temps avant, la vie lui souriait, il avait un petit-ami avec lequel il vivait dans un super appartement et faisait des études qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. À présent il squattait chez son ex, en présence de sa copine, et faisait un boulot minable mais qui lui rapporterait peut-être assez pour quitter cet endroit maudit...

Donc, Stiles était au fond du trou. Une nouvelle fois, on l'avait rejeté, et pour tout dire, il ne voyait rien de meilleur qui s'annonçait à l'horizon.

O O O

Des semaines étaient passées à présent et Stiles... allait mieux ? En tout cas, il n'allait pas moins bien, ce qui était déjà ça de pris. Ses jours n'étaient pas meilleurs mais pas pire non plus.

Enfin, pas meilleur, ça restait à voir. Disons que depuis quelques jours, il discutait avec un joueur de rpg avec qui il avait vraiment accroché. Au début, il ne faisait que jouer avec lui, comme tout bon joueur qu'il est. Mais ils faisaient vraiment une bonne équipe, et se retrouvaient finalement à faire souvent les choses en duo. À tel point qu'ils discutaient maintenant par micro interposé.

À la longue, ils avaient dévié sur des sujets différents, parlant de tout et de rien. L'autre s'appelait Scott et habitait à 200km de là. Ils avaient le même âge. Scott était plutôt un gars silencieux comparé à lui, il lui arrivait de ne rien dire, laissant des blancs et écoutant Stiles parler voir faire autre chose. Ils pouvaient se téléphoner pendant des heures, Stiles commençait à adorer le jeune homme, célibataire soit dit en passant, et d'après le petit flirt qui avait commencé entre eux, il pouvait dire qu'il était soit gay soit bi.

O O O

Plus les jours passaient et plus leur flirt devenait concret. Si Stiles faisait dans le sous-entendu, Scott était un peu plus rentre dedans, il ne faisait pas vraiment dans la finesse. D'après ce que Stiles avait compris, il était sortis avec quelques filles mais rien de concluant. Aucune qui ne soit la « bonne personne » comme il le disait si bien.

Stiles ne savait pas trop comment il devait se sentir, il était son premier homme dans sa ligne de mir. Peut-être n'était-il pas sérieux ? Il ne faisait que s'amuser ou juste voir ce que ça faisait ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait l'air pourtant tellement sérieux. Il se sentait tout de même flatté, et puis sa confiance en lui revenait doucement, Scott était un peu son rayon de soleil venu illuminé ces jours pénible qu'il passait dans cet appartement qui ne lui avait jamais parut aussi pesant.

O O O

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Stiles et Scott se parlaient. Stiles n'était encore sûr de rien mais il comptait bien à ce que Scott et lui puissent se voir aux prochaines vacances. Il avait repris l'université aussi, il avait eu un peu de mal à rattraper son retard mais il était intelligent et avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui expliquer patiemment ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle s'appelait Kira. Douce et attentionnée, Stiles avait tendance à penser qu'elle ne montrait pas ses véritables émotions mais il n'était sûr de rien. Du moment qu'elle l'aidait, après tout, quelle importance !

Il continuait de travailler le soir et versait un loyer minime à ce cher Jackson qui n'avait rien demandé ni rien tenté à son encontre. Il était pourtant presque sûr qu'il attendait qu'il craque et qu'il accepte finalement de former un trouple... c'était si mal le connaître !

C'est alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque de l'université que Stiles reçut un coup de téléphone de Scott. Étrange, pourtant celui-ci prévenait toujours quand il comptait appeler et d'habitude c'était plutôt le soir ou le week-end. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et prit ses affaires pour décrocher dans le couloir.

« Scott ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr. Peut-être que son portable avait appelé tout seul.

« Salut, Stiles. Dis-moi, tu es à l'université là ? » L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Euh, ouais, mais j'ai terminé les cours... » Il jurerait avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu peux sortir ? » Stiles se lécha les lèvres, accélérant le pas sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Ouais, je suis justement en train de me diriger vers la sortie... Pourquoi ? » Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Et Scott raccrocha. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre à tout rompre, il n'avait quand même pas...

Stiles sortit de l'université et son cœur rata un battement. Scott se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **à suivre...**

 **Voilà c'était la deuxième partie, comment vous la trouvez ?**

 **Je sais, vous êtes dubitatif et vous vous demandez comment ça pourrait redevenir du Stackson.**

 **C'est mon côté sadique. ;)**


	3. Partie 3

Stiles avait littéralement sauté dans les bras de Scott pour montrer sa joie, puis il l'avait emmené à l'appartement pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, Jackson n'étant pas encore là. Jackson arriva un peu plus tard et entra dans la chambre de Stiles comme si de rien n'était pour lui demander quelque chose mais fut coupé dans son élan en voyant Scott.

« Scott, je te présente Jackson, mon ex. » Annonça Stiles, les présentant. Jackson s'avança et serra la main de Scott respectueusement.

« Mais rassure-toi, il n'y a plus rien entre nous. » Ajouta Jackson comme s'il voulait rassurer Scott. Le rassurer ou le rendre jaloux ? Scott ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus, rencontrer directement l'ex de Stiles, avec qui il vivait, ou l'expression sur le visage de l'hyperactif ayant l'air de dire : « ouais enfin seulement par ta faute... » comme si... oui, comme s'il avait toujours des sentiments pour le Whittemore.

À partir de ce moment, même s'il se voilait la face, il savait déjà au fond de lui comment tout ceci allait se terminer.

O O O

Scott passait le week-end là et alors qu'il attendait que Stiles sorte de la douche, il fut surpris de le voir sortir un peu plus tôt que prévu, et haussa un sourcil surtout en l'entendant soupirer et râler.

« Y'a plus d'eau chaude ! » Scott pinça les lèvres, comme si c'était sa faute.

« Oh, désolé. » Stiles secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Fallait s'y attendre, vous avez été deux... non, trois à prendre une douche. La prochaine fois, j'y vais avant toi ! » Le brun esquissa un fin sourire.

« Ou alors on la prend à deux. » Proposa-t-il malicieusement.

« Ouais. On peut... on peut aussi faire ça. » Répondit Stiles, rougissant à vue d'œil.

Scott rit doucement et l'attrapa contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il aimait Stiles, à n'en pas douter, il le regardait comme s'il était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Stiles était un peu plus réservé sur la question, il avait assez souffert avec Jackson et n'avait pas envie de redémarrer une grande histoire tout de suite. Il voulait juste voir où est-ce que ça le menait avec le latino.

« Dis-moi, ça te dérange si je suis l'actif ? » Scott pourrait être surpris par la soudaine question sortie de nulle part, surtout qu'il était encore puceau. Pourtant, il n'était pas surpris, au contraire, c'était plutôt comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

« Pas du tout. » Stiles haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

« C'est vrai ? » Scott sourit, de nouveau.

« Eh bien oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

« Jackson ne voulait jamais ! » Scott perdit son sourire et réprima un soupir.

« C'est probablement parce que je ne suis pas Jackson alors... » Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise et mordit la lèvre.

« Oui, je sais... désolé... » Scott l'entraîna avec lui dans le lit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses plutôt que parler de ton ex ? » Stiles rit doucement.

« Effectivement, ça m'a l'air d'être un meilleur programme ! »

Ce soir-là, Scott put goûter au plaisir de l'amour entre homme, le seul petit problème qu'il pouvait relever c'est que Stiles était apparemment persuadé qu'il était nul alors que pas du tout ! Scott avait vraiment pris son pied et essayait de le faire comprendre à son petit-ami... mais l'autre était tellement convaincu du contraire qu'il laissa tombé, trop fatigué pour insister.

O O O

Les jours passaient lentement en semaine, tellement lentement que Scott avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait envie de voir son Stiles tous les jours ! Mais... en plus de la distance, autre chose le préoccupait.

« Dis-moi, Danny... » Son meilleur ami, Danny, gay pour sa part, se tourna vers lui en attendant sa question. « Est-ce que c'est habituel de rester en bon terme avec son ex-copain ? Je veux dire, pour un mec. »

« Euh... je dirais que ça dépend. » Danny plissa un peu le regard en fixant Scott, il lui avait un peu parlé de Stiles mais sans entrer dans les détails.

« Et s'il habite carrément avec ? » Ajouta le latino.

« Okay, alors ça pue carrément... » Admit Danny.

« Et il le regarde comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde... » Cette fois, Danny fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, qui regarde qui ? Je te suis pas là. » Scott soupira longuement.

« Stiles, il regarde Jackson, son ex, comme si... comme s'il l'aimait toujours. » Danny retint un soupir, il était un peu peiné pour son meilleur ami.

« Hm, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? » Scott se massa la nuque.

« Je sais pas, j'ai pas osé demandé... Il m'assure qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux mais... peut-être que c'est juste moi qui me fait des films ? » Danny dut se retenir de rire, Scott n'était pas le genre de personne qui se faisait des films.

« Je pense que le seul qui puisse te répondre, c'est lui. »

Scott hocha la tête, bien sûr que Danny avait raison. Il avait toujours raison ! Cependant, Scott ne questionna pourtant pas Stiles. Sans doute avait-il peur de la réponse, en réalité.

O O O

Scott était revenu le week-end suivant, et il ruminait dans son coin. Limite s'il ne grinçait pas des dents, il cogitait, et entendre Stiles rire dans la cuisine avec Jackson ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou de seconde en seconde.

Malia semblait absente et apparemment, pour une fois, Jackson faisait la vaisselle. D'habitude c'était toujours Stiles qui s'en chargeait, même s'ils étaient censé la faire tour-à-tour, Jackson ne la faisait pas et Stiles se sentait obligé de la faire, d'une partie pour avoir de la vaisselle propre et de l'autre parce que Jackson pouvait toujours le mettre dehors si l'envie lui prenait. Et là, d'un coup, justement le jour où Scott est là, il lui prenait la subite envie de faire la vaisselle. Ça ne puait plus à ce niveau-là, ça craignait. La jalousie de Scott atteignait doucement un point qu'il ne pensait jamais atteindre.

« Franchement, je comprends pas ce que tu fais avec ce gars. Il est si... » Commença Jackson.

« Gentil ? » Voulut terminer Stiles.

« Ennuyant. » Finit Jackson, d'un ton qui semblait sans appel.

« Bien, c'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut ? » Jackson étouffa un rire.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas sérieux quand même ? Toi. Toi, Stiles Stilinski, tu te vois rester avec un mec aussi ennuyant toute ta vie ? » Stiles réprima un soupir.

« Au moins, peut-être que celui-là ne me trompera pas ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, je pensais vraiment qu'on était en couple à trois ! » Stiles roula des yeux cette fois.

« ça ne t'a pas empêché de la choisir ! » Jackson allait répondre mais c'est là qu'il aperçut Scott à la porte de la cuisine, avec un regard de tueur. Il préféra donc se taire et terminer la vaisselle, c'était plus sage.

Il ne savait pas ce que Scott pouvait avoir entendu de la conversation mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas trop que ça revienne sur le tapis dans les prochains jours.

O O O

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça le stressait. Il se sentait mal alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à comprendre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal !

« Tous le reste du week-end il a fait la gueule... mais je sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal ! » Confia-t-il à Jackson.

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas apprécié qu'on se parle ? » Stiles leva son regard vers lui et cligna des yeux.

« Tu penses que c'est ça ? Il serait jaloux ? » Jackson haussa les épaules.

« ça me paraît crédible, qui ne serait pas jaloux en sachant que son copain vit juste à côté de ça ? » Tout en appuyant sur le « ça », il se montrait, tel le superbe jeune homme qu'il était, le bel-âtre que tout le monde voudrait, Stiles avait l'habitude de cette attitude.

« Mais on lui a pourtant dis qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous ! » Jackson perdit son sourire fier de paon et soupira doucement.

« C'est ce que J'AI dis, et franchement, je regrette... » Stiles se statufia sur place et le regarda comme si Jackson était un fantôme sortit de nulle part.

« Pardon ? » Le Whittemore se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Je sais... je sais que tout ça c'est de ma faute, on était si bien à deux... » Sa main vint se perdre sur la joue de Stiles qui ne bougeait plus d'un cil. « J'ai été un vrai con, j'ai pas d'excuse, on était heureux ensemble et j'ai tout gâché... le pire c'est que j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, il fallut que ton copain arrive pour que je réalise ce que j'ai perdu... » Stiles eut un petit mouvement de recul.

« Tu as Malia ! » Jackson pinça les lèvres.

« ça fait une semaine qu'on a rompu, même si on a jamais été vraiment ensemble... » Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » Jackson émit un petit rire, plus gêné qu'autre chose.

« On était plus des sex-friends qu'un couple, je ne l'aimais pas et... elle s'est trouvé une copine. Quelqu'un avec qui elle va pouvoir construire quelque chose. » Stiles faillit éclater de rire mais réussit à se retenir de peu.

« Mais je comprends pas, Jackson... si tu m'aimes... et pas elle... Pourquoi ? » Jackson soupira de nouveau, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais pas... je crois que ça allait trop vite, j'ai eu peur de m'engager... c'était tellement débile... parce que t'es l'amour de ma vie, Stiles. » à ces mots, l'hyperactif déglutit, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Arrête... c'est trop tard pour me dire ça, non seulement tu m'as trompé mais j'ai Scott maintenant... » ça n'arrêta pourtant pas Jackson qui recommença à caresser sa joue.

« Ne dis pas ça, je sais que j'ai merdé, mais je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas Scott autant que tu m'aimes, je le vois dans ton regard, et je pense que lui aussi le sent... accorde-moi juste une deuxième chance, je te jure que tu le regretteras pas... »

Comment dire non ? Comment Stiles était-il censé refuser alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre ? Il avait tellement espéré ces mots ! Mais quelques mois plus tôt, pas maintenant ! Pourtant, il avait raison et c'était ça le pire, il se souvenait de tous leur bons moments, de comment il avait été heureux avec lui... c'est ce qu'il lui avait fais d'autant plus mal lorsqu'il avait préféré choisir Malia que lui... Alors que Jackson s'approchait dangereusement, prêt à l'embrasser pour le faire changer d'avis, Stiles le repoussa brusquement.

« Non ! T'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fais subir ! C'était l'enfer sans toi et c'est grâce à Scott si je vais mieux, pas à toi ! » S'énerva Stiles, à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

« Stiles, je sais... » Mais l'hyperactif le coupa.

« Non, tu sais pas, tu sais rien ! Tu es et tu as toujours été un connard ! » Il le poussa un deuxième fois, plus fort.

Cette fois, Jackson perdit l'équilibre et il tomba, mais surtout le bruit que fit sa tête laissa comprendre à Stiles qu'elle avait rencontré quelque chose en cours de route. Un extincteur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Hm ? Revirement de situation ?**

 **J'avoue, j'en fais baver à Jackson... Il a vraiment un problème avec les extincteurs !**

 **Bon j'en fais pas mal baver à Stiles aussi, mais j'aime bien.**

 **Je me dis que plus grand sont les problèmes que rencontrent un couple, plus grand sera leur amour...**

 **"C'est être en couple qui te rend aussi philosophe ?"**

 **... Peut-être.**

 **En tout cas, prochainement la partie 4 avec le dénouement et... je songe que peut-être je recaserais Scott avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne sais pas encore qui donc ce sera surprise pour tout le monde !**

 **à bientôt !**


	4. Partie 4

**Petite réponse au guest "Batman" qui me disait que j'aurais dû appeler ma fic "merci aux extincteurs" au lieu de "merci pour les menottes", c'est pas faut mais extincteur n°2 et 3 n'étaient pas prévu dans le script de départ. ( même si ok, j'avais pas fais de script ) Mais pas d'inquiétude, dans cette partie il y a plus de menottes et moins d'extincteur.**

* * *

Jackson se réveilla. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal à la tête, sans doute à cause d'une grosse bosse, et qu'il était attaché. Avec des menottes. Dans le lit de Stiles. Pourquoi dans le lit de Stiles en fait ? Et pourquoi n'y avait-il justement pas Stiles ? Il soupira. Il devrait pourtant avoir l'habitude de ses fantaisies, mais rien à faire, il réussissait encore à le surprendre, même si d'accord, cette fois, c'était entièrement sa faute ! Il était un connard, il l'avait bien mérité. Il était d'accord avec ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter et d'aimer toujours Stiles, et de vouloir le récupérer, bien sûr. Il prit une forte inspiration.

« STILES ! » L'hyperactif arriva dans la seconde, étant juste dans la cuisine en train de faire les cent pas, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire du corps.

« Ah, ouf, te voilà réveillé ! Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur, toi ? » Jackson fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour ça que je suis attaché ? » Stiles rigola doucement.

« Non, bien sûr, ça c'est pour que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper. » Jackson avait beau savoir qu'il était amoureux d'un taré qui avait un autre genre de problème que la tromperie et qui faisait que de temps à autre, il se produisait un phénomène étrange : ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour le commun des mortels.

« Bien, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me relâcher, maintenant ? » Stiles prit place à côté en croisant les bras.

« Alors ça, certainement pas. » Jackson ouvrit des yeux presque affolés.

« Pardon ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me garder attaché ?! » Stiles avait l'air de songer sérieusement à la question.

« J'avoue que c'est tentant, je pourrais te cacher au sous-sol et au moins je suis sûr que tu ne me tromperas plus jamais... » était-ce possible de faire plus flippant ? Sans nul doute mais pour le moment Jackson trouvait ça déjà suffisamment flippant.

« Stiles, écoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fais est irréparable, que j'ai vraiment été le pire... mais je t'assure que tu es la seule personne que j'aime et sans toi c'est plus pareil. Alors... si tu veux... si tu veux vraiment me punir, dis-moi que je n'ai plus d'importance à tes yeux et retourne avec Scott. Ce sera à mon tour d'être malheureux, parce que je sais que je ne trouverais plus jamais cet amour auprès de personne d'autre. Je serais... vide. »

« Jackson... » Stiles soupira doucement.

« Mais, si tu le dis, je veux que ce soit sincère. Je veux que tu le penses vraiment au fond de toi, parce que sinon on sera malheureux tout les deux. À quoi bon ? »

Stiles observait Jackson, il était sincère, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais menti sur ses sentiments, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cherché à cacher sa relation avec Malia... on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait menti. Il lui avait fais du mal, ça c'est sûr. Mais il regrettait, il s'excusait, c'était limite s'il n'implorait pas son pardon à genoux. Et Stiles avait Scott à présent... il était partagé par un sentiment terrible. Retourner avec celui qui l'avait fais souffrir mais qui restait l'amour de sa vie ou alors se contenter d'être heureux avec Scott qui prendra soin de lui mais ce sera toujours... moins bien. Pourquoi ça devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être juste simple ? C'est là qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu me laisseras te prendre ? » Le visage de Jackson se décomposa comme neige au soleil.

« Quoi ?! » Faillit-il s'étouffer. Stiles prit alors sa bouille d'adorable hyperactif.

« Scott a bien voulu, lui... » Et voilà, Jackson était totalement piégé. Que ce soit par le chantage émotionnel de Stiles ou ses menottes, il était foutu de chez foutu. Il déglutit doucement, bon après tout, ce n'était qu'une faible compensation pour le mal qu'il lui avait fais. Même si ça lui coûtait horriblement.

« Bon... c'est d'accord. »

L'armistice venait d'être signer mais il restait encore un petit détail à régler, Stiles le déplorait déjà et espérait ne pas trop faire souffrir Scott, mais il lui devait la vérité.

O O O

« Tu retournes avec Jackson ? » Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait encore rien dis et Scott lui sortait ça de but en blanc !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? C'est écris au marqueur sur mon front ou quoi ? » Scott haussa doucement les épaules.

« Non c'est juste... je me doutais que tu l'aimais encore, alors quand tu m'as dis qu'il fallait qu'on parle... j'ai presque parié là-dessus. » Stiles pinça les lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... je voulais pas t'embarquer là-dedans, je t'assure, je pensais pas un jour me remettre avec lui... » Scott esquissa un sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Calme-toi, Stiles, je comprends. J'ai vraiment passé des super moments avec toi, mais on ne force pas les sentiments... tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux. » Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Putain ! Pourquoi c'était pas de lui dont il était amoureux ?! Ce mec était tout simplement parfait ! Il devait vraiment être maso, il ne voyait que ça.

« Merci, Scott, je sais pas comment te remercier... pour tout ce que t'as fais pour moi... » Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage du latino.

« Appelle-moi, si vous cassez à nouveau. » Stiles haussa les sourcils.

« Tu voudras te remettre avec moi ? » Scott rit doucement.

« Non, mais je veux être celui qui le castrera une bonne fois pour toute. » Stiles se mit à rire avec lui.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qui prête à rire, cette fois si Jackson ne savait pas garder son service trois-pièces dans le pantalon, il allait vraiment falloir penser à une intervention rapide et douloureuse.

O O O

ça faisait presque une heure que Stiles était partis à présent mais Scott n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il buvait, seul. Il ne le prenait vraiment pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait laissé paraître, mais il ne voulait vraiment que le bonheur de Stiles. Et puis, il préférait qu'il l'annonce tout de suite, alors qu'ils sont encore au début de leur relation plutôt que dans quelques mois, parce qu'aucun des deux ne sera heureux... non, décidément, c'était la meilleure solution. Ça ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'avoir le cœur lourd, il était déçu. Pas par Stiles, mais il pensait que c'était la bonne personne et visiblement, il se trompait.

« Salut beauté. » Scott haussa les sourcils vers le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler.

« Beauté ? » C'était une nouvelle façon d'accoster les mecs, ça ?

« Beauté sensuel ? » Tenta l'autre avec un fin sourire. Scott rit doucement.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux au lieu d'ajouter un adjectif ? » L'autre acquiesça non sans cesser de sourire.

« En fait, je suis un pote à la fille là-bas, Malia, elle dit qu'elle te connaît et que tu viens de te faire larguer. » Scott fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers la jeune fille avec qui il échangea un bref signe de tête.

« Hmm... et donc ? » L'autre n'attendit pas plus et s'invita à sa table.

« Je m'appelle Theo Raeken et je suis là pour te faire passer un bon moment. » D'accord... c'était une blague ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Scott esquissa un petit sourire.

« Ah oui ? Très bien, je demande à voir... » Theo sourit d'autant plus.

« Crois-moi, tu vas adorer. »

Theo Raeken était un jeune homme plein de surprise, on ne sait jamais quand il plaisante ou non et son sourire en coin donne autant envie d'embrasser ce visage parfait que de s'en méfier, mais pour le moment Scott n'avait rien contre lui et voulait juste voir ses cartes pour pouvoir se faire une idée du personnage.

O O O

« Pourquoi je suis ENCORE attaché ? » Râla Jackson qui pourtant devrait être bien content d'avoir récupéré son Stiles. Celui-ci se mit au-dessus de lui alors qu'il venait de le menotter au lit.

« Parce que tu as été un vilain garçon et maintenant il est temps de passer à ta punition... » Jackson déglutit légèrement, à présent excité juste par cette phrase.

« Ah, bah vu comme ça... » Stiles lui sourit mielleusement, avant de s'enlever de là et attraper la télécommande pour allumer la télé ainsi que le lecteur dvd. Jackson fronça les sourcils, encore plus en voyant le début de Star Wars. « Euh... je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?! »

« On va se faire l'intégrale de Star Wars version longue ! » Jackson faillit s'étouffer alors qu'il ne buvait rien.

« Tu déconnes ?! » Stiles sourit de plus belle.

« Bonne punition mon amour ! »

Si Jackson avait bien une sainte horreur de quelque chose, c'était bien Star Wars, Stiles n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et à vrai dire pour le moment il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est obtenir vengeance et jubiler.

O O O

Deux ans étaient passés, Stiles et Scott étaient restés amis à la désapprobation de Jackson mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. Aujourd'hui, Stiles et Jackson assistaient au mariage de Scott et Theo. Et oui, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup mieux accrochés que ce qui avait été prévu. Même si au départ c'était mal parti, en fait Theo avait beaucoup de choses pour plaire à Scott mais aussi pour lui déplaire, cette manie de déformer la réalité, dire des demi-vérités, faire ses coups en douces mais le pire de tout était ses mauvaises fréquentations.

Pendant quelques temps, ils avaient joués au chat et à la souris, jusqu'à ce que Scott lui mette les points sur les i et fasse du ménage dans sa vie. Maintenant plus que jamais, Theo était près à marcher droit si ça lui permettait de garder la main de Scott dans la sienne. Ce n'était pas seulement le soleil de sa vie... il n'imaginait tout simplement plus sa vie sans lui, et c'était réciproque.

Pour ce qui est de Jackson, il lui faudra encore un peu de patience pour regagner la totale confiance de Stiles mais il semble tenir bon et tout faire pour le rendre heureux à présent. Il attend, il ne veut pas être trop brusque mais quand ce sera le bon moment, il lui demandera sa main, parce que Stiles est l'amour de sa vie et qu'il ne compte pas gâcher ça une deuxième fois.

À la fin de la cérémonie, Stiles qui est le témoin de son cher Scotty, lui donne discrètement quelque chose.

« Tiens, cadeau pour votre lune de miel. » Scott qui a comprit ce que c'était sans avoir besoin de regarder, toussota doucement en esquissant un sourire.

« Merci, j'en ferais bonne usage. »

Ce soir, Theo connaîtra enfin la joie de se faire attacher par des menottes... espérons qu'il saura apprécier.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Voilà je suis particulièrement fière de moi, j'ai terminé cette fic assez vite, je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres.**

 **Pas trop déçu de ce manque de Lemon ?**

 **Ou de cette fin ?**

 **Dites-moi tout !**

 **Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fics ;)**


End file.
